


AU- Lady Tony

by RubyRedAngel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Tony Stark, Multi, Them Feels, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, cap is cold, sorry it's just a play thing i've been working on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRedAngel/pseuds/RubyRedAngel
Summary: Tony is girl in this universe, she is also Iron Man but no one knows except Rhodes who keeps trying and failing to help her come clean. She's broken but she'll manage... she has to.This is a long story I've been working on hope you guys like it :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters, this is just for fun they belong to Marvel and our Lord Stan Lee XD

She looked at herself in the floor mirror on her large bedroom.   
She brushed her hair away from her face and chest and studied the scars that crossed her body. She missed it, the sexy dresses, the big cleavages, people appreciating what she loved to show… but that was in the past, Antonia Edward Stark could no longer do those things, not since Afghanistan.   
That night light was still there and no amount of makeup could cover it. The light coming from the Arc Reactor was soft but still painfully bright in the early hours of the day.  
Sighing softly she turned her back to the mirror and dressed for another day in the workshop, a thick sweater to block the light and some jeans, she combed her long hair in a neat ponytail and painted her lips red, just like aunt Peggy taught her to.   
It was her routine now.   
Be the genius, billionaire, philanthropist sex symbol that miraculously survived The Incident, as Pepper called it, and gained a new body guard, because of course Tony “the raging alcoholic, screw up, slut of the millennia, among other things” Stark couldn’t be Iron Man, a hero… Only Rhodes pushed her to tell the truth.   
He tried so many times to make her come clean and tell people but every time she shot him down or distracted him with a new upgrade to his suit. She knew he worried but Tony couldn’t do that to the people who believe in the tin man.  
He was an icon, a lot of people believed in him, he was a good thing. She couldn’t mix herself with that. What would people think? The biggest slut of America, the raging alcoholic, the broken person that was Tony, wasn’t even in the same league as Iron Man, what would happen if people knew she was that icon? The damn suit was as much of an example to kids as Captain America!   
“Sorry honey bear but I can’t do that” that was what she always told Rhodes.  
Sighing again she headed to the kitchen for her caffeine fix. The team was already there, which was kind of weird. Everyone had their schedules and only ate the occasional dinner together; breakfast was not on the deal. Shrugging Tony all but raced to the magic caffeine dispenser and made herself a cup and only then said her hellos.  
“Greetings Lady Stark, I hope the night has treated you as well as it has treated me” Thor howled while stuffing his face in pop tarts. After all this time she still couldn’t figure out how he wasn’t sick of them. Still Tony smiled at him.  
“Hey oily head” looking up at the beam above the table she installed just for Clint was said man smirking at her.  
“Morning bird brain” Tony shot back smirking.  
“Nice running into to you, I was just about to go down to the workshop. I need you to do some adjustments to my bow, its acting funny.”  
Damn if he wasn’t dripping milk and cereals all over the table and himself that guy might have made her heart flutter. Then again all the people in the room could make her heart flutter, one specially, and nope, she wasn’t going to look at him with his tousled hair and white tank top glistening with a fine layer of sweat from his morning run, shut up JARVIS I didn’t tell you to record that.  
“Let me guess, SHIELD gave you that bow” Tony rolled her eyes at the nod she received “I knew it, those idiots at SHIELD know nothing as usual. Good thing I have some new toys laying around just for this occasion. You should come too Nat, I have been working on a new Widows bite and I could use new measurements”   
Natasha kept eating her bowl of fruit and shrugged her shoulders without even looking at Tony. Bruce winced and looked apologetically at Tony where he met a small smile. It wasn’t his fault and it wasn’t Nat’s fault, actually this one was on Tony.   
Natasha knew she was hiding something and was determined to find out but Tony was smart and kept her secret identity to herself. Nat had even cornered her one time, she didn’t threaten Tony but it was as clear as day she wouldn’t trust her until she came clean to Nat and the team.  
“Come on Nat, at least look at her” pleaded Steve.  
Oh nice, now the wonder boy is meddling. She didn’t need him to rescue her, Tony was a grown woman she could take care of herself.  
“Thanks Capsicle but I have a mouth and I sure know how to use it” the sexual innuendo didn’t go unnoticed to Steve as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks “What do you say Legolas? Are you done with the drooling of milk?” man she was on fire today.  
Tony smirked as the archer scrambled to follow her down to the shop grumbling to himself.   
“Just sit wherever and don’t touch anything” Tony instructed as she pulled the new bow from beneath a pile of discarded ideas “I need to finish some stuff and then you can take this puppy for a ride”  
Clint found a rotating stool and tried to set the record of most spins in under a minute. It seemed that silence was going to be a given this time, so Tony asked JARVIS to play some low rock and begun adjusting some specifications for Clint. This went on for a while, just comfortable silence between friends that is until he stopped the spinning and decided to open his mouth…  
“Hey, genius girl, can I ask you something?” Tony jut hummed and reached for a screwdriver “Are you ok?”  
Tony lifted a brow and continued working trying to understand where that came from.  
“I mean, I don’t know you that well but I do read magazines, and to be honest you’ve been kind of playing low for a while. Is something up?”  
Tony flinched, actually gave a body response to that statement. It was as if he just asked her if she would go to bed with him. Ice made itself notice in her fingertips and, trying to hide her nervousness, she looked at Clint with a tiny smirk.  
“What do you mean by playing low? I live with super heroes; I don’t call that play low.”  
“Well…” Clint rubbed his neck and looked at his shoes “you haven’t really been to a party or gala in ages and well, I don’t mean to pry but you haven’t been flirting or taking someone home with you. And let’s face it its weird for you to not do those things. You say so yourself, you’re a genius, billionaire, phillantropus sex symbol. You dated the hottest people out there, you dressed to kill and now…” he stopped there and looked at her.  
“Now what?” Tony asked a little too low stopping her work completely.  
“Now you spend all your time inside the tower, never go out, never flirt. You don’t even wear dresses or shirts anymore it’s always sweaters. It’s almost as if you’re trying to hide yourself…” Clint spoke so softly and so out of character it blew Tony’s mind.  
You could hear a pin drop in the silence that remained between them. It only lasted a second before tony did what she did best, she began to talk.  
“Oh Bird-boy, why didn’t you said something sooner?” she got from behind the work station and walked over to Clint “ if you want me to flirt with you or show you the way to my Egyptian cotton sheets you should have said so. And as for the clothes, this is what I wear in the shop but I do have a really nice purple babydoll dress that I could use just for you” Tony finished her rant, her heart a thousand miles per hour gauging at him trying to see if that nonsense worked, and with her arms draped over his shoulders.  
Clint eyes hardened at every word she said and the moment the last word left her lips he shook her arms away from him standing up “is my bow done?”  
Tony reached for the bow and handed it over “over and done with.”  
Clint took the bow and just stared at it for a long while until he spoke again  
“I get it, you don’t want to talk about it and that’s fine. I know what it’s like to be handed a bad deal, we all have scars to bear from life” at this Tony flinched again “I just want you to know that I get it and if you need someone to talk to I’m here for you, we all are, Nat included” Tony rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, she just felt safer knowing that the Arc Reactor was still in place “just don’t lie to my face” Clint looked directly at her eyes “that’s all I’m asking”  
And with that we marched out of the lab, but before he reached the door Tony spoke very softly.  
“There is going to be a gala in three days” she smirked and looked at him “I know a Swedish model or two, I could introduce them to you. Go tell the guys to come too” the tiny smirk she saw on his face was clue enough that peace was to be maintained between them.


	2. Opinion needed

Hi guys I just wanted an opinion about how JARVIS should address Tony in this universe.

I have a few ideas can you guys please tell me what you guys like best?

miss  
Lady  
signora  
mada’am  
milady

Thank you  
Hugs and kisses to all  
:D


	3. Chapter 3

Miraculously, Tony emerged from her workshop that night, clinging to her Stark-pad, but still a victory in her books, shut up JARVIS. Sitting upside down on the couch of the common room she barely registered Barnes on the opposite end of the couch and Clint leaning over her to reach a big bowl of popcorn.

“Hey” a soft deep voice pulled her eyes away from the screen and into a sea of blue, Steve was directly above her “are you busy right now?” she shrugged and from the corner of her eye saw Barnes give Steve the stinky eye.

“Let her be Stevie. She’s been working all day and probably will be back in that hole in a few minutes” growled Barnes still looking at the TV.

“Come on Bucky this is serious, your arm shouldn’t hurt. I can’t just stand by and see you in pain.”

“Wait, let’s go back a bit” Tony sat up strait and looked between the two super soldiers “you guys are telling me that I was down in the workshop all day and no one had the dignity to at least say something to JARVIS?” Steve at least looked troubled but Barnes just kept watching TV “Fucking morons. I’m here to take care of you guys’ tech and that includes that shitty arm of yours, you wanker”

She was pissed. Damn idiot still thought he was on his own, still carried the burden alone. How many fucking times was she needed to tell him that he and the Winter Soldier were two different people? He still carried the blame for her parents’ death, even after their heartfelt conversation. They were still on shaky waters sometimes but he needed to thrust her enough to tell her when his arm hurt.

“Next time you guys do this shit, no wait, there won’t be a next time or I swear to Einstein no more upgrades for your shield or your weapons, with a side of butt kicking. In heels!” Tony ranted as she headed to the sitting room next door “Are you coming or do you want Katniss over here to watch?” 

“Careful Stark that sounds like a beginning of a sex scene” joked Clint.

“Bite me Barton, you’re just a jealous bitch” and as the mature adult she was stuck her tongue out at the archer who just laughed.

Soon enough they were on the couch, Tony perched on the armrest, small tool kit on her knees, and Barnes sating ram rod strait right in front of her on the couch.

“If the martyr here doesn’t mind, you can come in wing head…” she said as JARVIS pulled reports on the arm on the Holo-screen.

“Just get your butt in here you punk” growled Bucky inspecting the running numbers and letters in front of them.

Awkwardly, Steve sat on the armchair on the side of the Holo-screen gripping the fabric of it’s arms so tight Tony swears she hears the fabric rip.

“Ok Big boy, this is how things roll with me” Tony began as she finished reading JARVIS reports looking straight at the brunette “I only do this under the condition you will tell me if I hurt you” he scoffed “Not done knucklehead, I’ll only touch you where you let me. If I ever need to make some kind of modification on your arm we will discuss it and come to a compromise. I will tamper with some nerve terminals so you will be awake for that, to tell me where it hurts and what that nerve does, but if at any time you need to be asleep you will call someone you trust with your life to be there and make sure I do the things you want and nothing more.” Silence fell over the room. She looked at Steve and his eyes were wide with an emotion she didn’t understand, she wanted to recoil. Tony trained her eyes again on Barnes still looking as serious as she felt “Those are my terms and I will only do something if you agree to that” Barnes looked at her eyes full and glistening and gave her a simple nod “I’m going to need audio confirmation” she smiled at him.

“Ok, count me in Stark” his rough voice barely a whisper.

“Great!” she beamed “Got that on tape JARVIS?”

“Of course miss Lady/signora/mada’am/milady” said the AI.

“Good and now remember no backsies ‘cause that’s just lame!” she mocked as she opened her kit “now be a good boy and draw a line where is ok for me to touch” she asked as an image of the human body appeared on the Hollo-screen.

“I’m not your dog Stark.”

“You’re still doing what I say though…” she singsong-ed without taking her eyes of her kit “JARVIS take note: masseuse table, pillows, blankets, lots of coffee, food and drinks, oh, and some clothes.”

“Noted miss milady. Also noted that Miss Potts is now notified about the gala”

“See that’s why I keep you around” she giggled “I totally forgot about it, but more importantly, Rogers, follow JARVIS instructions and collect all of the items and drop them in my workshop. Think of it as a mighty treasure hunt for yours truly, Mr. Barnes over here”

“Sometimes you forget I’m a trained assassin” mumbled the Winter Soldier.

“Oh man you gave me the shakes, no wait that’s the caffeine” she deadpanned.

Steve was quietly talking to JARVIS about the list as Tony made primarily overview of Barnes’ arm, she needed to have an idea of what she was working on. Her tummy was twisted as she worked on it, the weight of the task sank into her as she continued to twist wires and fiddle with circuits. 

“Ok I think I got the jest of what I’m up against here. Time to move the party downstairs boys” she looked up but only saw the owner of the arm she was working on “hey, where is your BFF?”

“Who, Stevie? He left a while ago to fetch your things” grumbled Barnes “Didn’t you notice?”

“Oh B-bear you really don’t know me do you?” he just lifted a brow “I can spend days in my lab and not notice anything unless someone fiscally drags me out of my zone. Now less chatting more get your ass up. We’re moving to the lab, I know what to do now let’s go and I’ll explain it better there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry for the delay in posting this :(  
>  I brook my pc so it's been tricky but here it is the second chapter.  
> Ok so I went for Milady when JARVIS is talking directly to Tony but he'll call her Madam when not addressing her directly.  
> Thanks for all the replies I got and your feedback is deeply appreciated.  
> As always comments and kudos are loved xD  
> Hugs and kisses to all.  
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that's chapter one hope it's ok. I'm new to this so any comments or kudos are deeply appreciated even if it's just to correct my english.  
> Hope you guys like it and I'll be posting more soon, I hope.  
> Hugs and kisses to all  
> :D


End file.
